Episode 7557 (17th March 2011)
Plot Liz is furious that Amy is living with Tracy and she can't understand why Steve and Becky don't seem to be doing anything about it. Sophie arrives home from hospital. Sally fusses round her but Sophie insists she doesn't need 24 hour care and that Sian can keep an eye on her. Liz is horrified to discover Tracy now works behind the bar. Tracy enjoys winding her up. Frank calls in the Rovers and Tracy flirts with him and suggests he takes her on a date. Frank's amused at her brass neck and agrees to meet her for a drink. Liz's day gets even worse when she discovers that Kylie's back in Weatherfield and living with David. She wonders how many more nasty surprises she's going to get. Owen's surprised to see Liz back. Liz makes it clear she knows that he was behind the attack on Jim and she's not impressed. Liz and Deirdre row about Tracy. Deirdre accuses Liz of being a fair-weather grandmother who swans in and out when she wants to. Jeff calls at No.4 and to Sally's surprise Sophie is pleasant to him and suggests he and Sally go for a drink. Chesney and Katy call Fiz, Owen and Izzy together. They announce they're moving in together and they've rented 14a Victoria Street. Owen's furious. Tracy dumps Amy on Liz for the night so she can go on a hot date with Frank. However Frank stands her up and Tracy insists on dragging Amy home again. Liz is incensed and wishes Steve would stand up to Tracy. Kevin's gutted to see Sally out with Jeff. Sally takes the opportunity to tell Kevin she's starting divorce proceedings. Chesney, Katy and Schmeichel move into their new flat. Chesney promises they'll soon get some furniture and make it more homely. Liz, convinced that Steve and Becky are hiding something, threatens to confront Tracy to find out what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jeff Cullen - Steve Houghton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz discovers Tracy working behind the bar and demands answers from Steve; and Sally refuses to talk to Kevin about the previous night as they bring Sophie home. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes